The provision of an effective waterer for ensuring drinkable water to livestock under all climatic conditions is imperative to the farmer. To the fulfillment of this requirement for the growth of domestic farm animals and the economic health of cattle and hog raisers, this invention is directed.
In the construction of animal waters wherein the top cover is of sheet metal, hard plastic or the like, circular openings are normally formed for the insertion therein of drinking tubes or wells into which animals learn to insert their mounts in order to drink the water within the well. Contemporary means of fastening or otherwise securing the well to the cover comprise metal screws or like fasteners usually securing an annular lip or flange formed at the top of the well to an adjacent, contiguous portion of the cover.
Whereas this type of fastening is effective for a period of time, due to the extreme varying climatic conditions of use of waterers of this type, such fastenings tend to deteriorate and become otherwise unsatisfactory for their intended purpose.
Further utilization of such animal waterers involves a freely floating valve within the drinking cups or wells developed to provide an inexpensive and energy efficient waterer. A persistent problem with such freely floating valves, however, is the potential exposure of drinking water within the drinking wells, thus creating an opportunity for ice formation about the valves, which can inhibit continuous availability of water to the animals.